Farer i junglen
by MarenMary93
Summary: Ute på et tokt blir Langemann skadet. Benjamin trer inn i rollen som førstehjelper/lege.


**Uvant forsøk på det å skrive på norsk. Håper dere får en grei opplevelse av å lese denne lille fortellingen.  
Og så må jeg beklage at formateringen her ble noe tett. FFnet ville ikke spille på lag med meg i dag.  
**

Det var alltid spennende å snike seg gjennom jungler i søk etter skatten de jaktet på. Enda mer spennende var det når de visste at en av rivalene deres også snek seg rundt.

Blodtørstige Peter og mannskapet hans fikk Sabeltann til å virke mild på én måte.  
Der hvor kongen av havet kunne være hensynsløs og ydmyke sine motstandere, ville Peter ikke etterlate noen motstandere. Og hvor Sabeltann ville la en forræder gå planken, ville Blodtørstige Peter bare hive frem sverdet sitt og gjøre kort prosess på hvem som helst som irriterte ham.

De var noen hundre meter inne i krattet da han hørte noe falle gjennom løvet over dem. Han hadde nok tid til å konstatere for seg selv at hva det nå enn var hørtes tungt ut. Instinktivt hadde han hevet seg ned, og det var først da han hørte den ukjente tingen dundre inn i noe, at han turte å se rundt seg.

Han rakk nesten å finne tømmerstokken som hadde blitt heiset opp i blant trekronene for å falle i en pendel som en felle da et smerteskrik lød fra bakken under dem.

Skriket fikk alt av håret på kroppen hans til å reise seg, Pinky kastet seg rundt for å se i retningen det kom fra.

Pinky så over mannskapet som gikk bak ham og gjorde en rask mental gjennomgang av hvem som skulle være der.

Langemann!

«Langemann!» ropte han i det beina hans endelig kom på hvordan de skulle gjøre for å bevege seg. Han bykset mot lyden av skriket.

Resten av mannskapet fulgte på.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Langemann lå ganske uryddig mot foten av et stort tre. Ansiktet hans var trukket opp i smerte samtidig som han forsøkte å stabilisere beinet sitt med begge hendene.

En lang rekke med sterke ord strømmet ut av kvartermesteren på hver ut-pust da han til slutt klarte å senke volumet.

«Er det brukket?» spurte Benjamin i det han satt seg ned på kne nær Langemanns venstre bein. Han la en hånd på den ene armen til Langemann. Han ville ikke røre beinet til Langemann før han var rede for det.

Langemann trakk noen ustøe pust før han løftet den ene hånden og tiltet den fra side til side for å indikere usikkerhet.

«Så, kanskje?»

Langemann nikket.

«Kom igjen, du hadde da ikke skreket så fælt hadde det ikke vært brukket…» sa Benjamin og klemte forsikrende der hvor hånden hans hvilte mot underarmen til Langemann.

Pinky tenkte i samme baner som Benjamin. Han visste at Langemann tålte mye, så han var ikke i tvil om at Langemann var skadd. Pinky mistenkte også at Benjamin hadde et lite håp om at Langemann skulle bestemme seg for at det ikke gjorde like vondt som den innledende reaksjonen tilsa.

«Det føles ut som at kneet mitt ble truffet av en løpsk vegg!»

«Vel, du ble truffet av en tømmerstokk…» informerte Pelle.

«Ja, du var heldig at de som lagde fella ikke hadde hatt tid til å 'pynte' den med staker og spyd til å spidde med.» nikket Benjamin, «Det hadde vært riktig stygt. Kan jeg ta en kikk på beinet ditt?»

Langemann nikket, men stoppet kanonéren da han skulle til å rulle buksebenet oppover. «Du må nok kutte opp sømmen i siden heller.»

Benjamin nikket og fisket frem kniven sin.

Da han hadde fått skjært opp det siste stykket nær kneet og brettet tøyet til side gikk det et gisp gjennom mannskapet.

«Vi trenger ikke å lure lengre i alle fall…» grøsset Benjamin, «Brekt er det, men hvilke andre skader som kan være der vet jeg ikke.»

«Brukket?» Langemann hadde enda ikke sett beinet sitt, han hadde ikke de største planene i nærmeste fremtid heller.

«Ja.»

«Er du sikker?»

«Det er rett før beinet stikker ut gjennom huden litt under kneet ditt. Ja, jeg er sikker.»

«Ausann…»

Det var hakket før Benjamin lo av det svært underproposjonertet utsagnet til Langemann, men han tok seg i det i siste sekund. Du ler ikke når en av kameratene dine ligger med et stygt brukket bein. Han nikket før han så bort på de andre. «Kan dere finne emner til noe å spjelke dette med? Og til en båre?»

Alle nikket og var ivrige etter noe å gjøre som kunne hjelpe Langemann.

«Vær forsiktige nå da,» minnet Langemann om, «det kan være flere feller…»

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

«Vi får prøve å lage en bedre spjelk når vi får deg tilbake til skipet…» sa Benjamin i det han studerte den provisoriske spjelken som støttet beinet til Langemann.

«Det går nok greit nok, jeg er mer urolig for turen tilbake til den Sorte Dame.»

«Ja, huff. Vi burde virkelig ha en båre til å bære deg på, men karene var egentlig heldige som klarte å finne pinner som var rette og lange nok til å bruke til spjelk.»

Langemann nikket, «Jeg vet.»

«Og det ville vel ikke være smart av oss å vente her til de klarer å bygge en skikkelig båre.»

«Vi har ikke lyst til å bli overrasket av Blodtørstige Peters mannskap nei.»

«Det får bli kongestol på deg da.» blunket Benjamin, «Dét, eller så får du veksle mellom å henge over skuldrene våre på vei tilbake.»

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Turen tilbake til skipet var alt annet en behagelig, og selv om Benjamin hadde dradd beinet hans på plass da han spjelket det første gang var det tydelig at det måtte gjentas da de fikk tak i bedre spjelke-emner.

Selvfølgelig var de raskere tilbake til skuta enn den andre gruppa.

«Kanskje vi skal fyre av tre skudd for å varsle problemer for kapteinen?» foreslo Benjamin.

Langemann ristet på hodet, «Da tiltrekker vi oss like lett feil type oppmerksomhet.»

«Ja, det var det da…»

Hele gjengen stod og så seg forvirret rundt et lite øyeblikk. Vel, med det selvfølgelige unntaket av Langemann som satt lent mot relingen for a hvile inntil de fikk bestemt hva de skulle gjøre videre.

«Hva hvis vi tar deg ned under dekk?» Foreslo Pinky, «Du kommer til å bli helt stekt her i sola hvis du ikke kan bevege deg og trekke til skyggen av seilene når det er nødvendig.»

Langemann nikket, og så mot døra ned til ruffen. Han så virkelig ikke frem til å bevege seg mer.

«Bare så dumt at vi ikke har noen krykker om bord. Det ville kanskje være lettere for deg å ikke bli dyttet mellom to andre.» Pinky rynket på nesen, «Er det ikke litt rart egentlig, å ikke ha et eneste par krykker på hele denne skuta. Sånn i tilfelle…»

«Der er krykker her…» rettet Benjamin.

«Ville ikke de vært greiere å bruke da?»

«Jeg vet ikke.» Langemann trakk på skuldrene, «Dessuten er de for korte.»

«For korte?»

«Ja, _jeg_ er vel den lengste personen her om bord de krykkene kan brukes til…» sa Benjamin.

Langemann nikket, «Ja, og derfra og opp er det enda drøye 5 centimeter. Jeg har brukt dem én gang. Vrikket den ene ankelen en gang vi var borte i nærheten av Kina. Takket være krykkene hadde jeg vondt i både ankelen, ryggen og skuldrene.»

«Vel, det var nå ikke krykkenes skyld at du hadde vondt i ankelen da… Det var nok heller det at du trådde feil da vi sk-»

«Benjamin…»

«Ja.»

«Hold kjeft…»

«Ai, ai.»

Pinky rettet blikket mot Langemann, «Klar for å få hjelp ned?»

Det var tydelig at mannen kviet seg for det som skulle komme, det var lett leselig på ansiktet hans.

«Bare ta den tiden du trenger.» La Pinky fort til, «Vi haster ikke.»

Langemann bet seg i kinnet og tok et par dype pust, før han ristet på hodet. «Det blir ikke bedre av å drøye det.»

«Da tar vi samme stil som tidligere da?» foreslo Benjamin, og fikk nikk i retur av kvartermesteren.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Kapteinen og resten av mannskapet kom nærmest dansende da de til slutt vendte tilbake til skuta med to mindre kister.

De klarte å komme helt opp på dekk før de innså at stemningen der var langt grimmere enn hva de var forberedt på.

«Hva foregår her?» krevde kaptein Sabeltann, og så fra den ene av mennene sine til den neste, «Vi har funnet gull, dere skal være glade! Toktet var vellykket.»

«Kæpten,» Benjamin svelget unna den klumpen som bygget seg opp i halsen på ham. Til vanlig var han ikke så redd for å si ting til kapteinen som han kanskje burde være, men nå kjente han at det var skummelt.

«Spytt ut, din sløve bønnestengel.»

Han lot armen falle fra honnøren, og rettet raskt blikket mot hvor de hadde plassert Langemann.

«Ut med språket..»

«Langemann er skadd.»

Benjamin visste ikke helt hva som var mest skremmende. Frykten for å bli brølt til, eller det at kapteinens ansikt viste frykt, medlidenhet og enda en følelse han ikke helt kunne plassere.

«Er det ille?»

«Beinet hans er brukket.» Nikket Benjamin, «Det kan være mer enn ett brudd, og det kan være andre skader i det også.»

«Andre skader?»

«Ja, du vet…» Benjamin trakk på skuldrene, «Ting som har røket i leddene.»

«Hvor er han?»

«Vi hjalp ham ned under dekk.» sa Benjamin og hyttet tommelen mot døra ned mot ruffen, «Tenkte at det ville være et snev mer behagelig å ligge i skyggen.»

Sabeltann nikket, «Før meg ned til ham.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten!» nikket Benjamin før han ledet vei.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

«Langemann.» Kapteinens stemme skar i gjennom der han nesten hadde klart å blokkert alle sanseinntrykk fra å bryte i gjennom til bevisstheten hans.

Han gløttet på øyet og så opp på kapteinen. Deretter gav han et lite nikk som bekreftelse på at han hadde oppfattet at kapteinen ønsket oppmerksomheten hans.

«Du hadde brukket beinet?»

«Ser slik ut…» han hadde foretrukket det om han faktisk hadde klart å maskere alle smertetegn, men i det minste så brast ikke stemmen hans. Noen ganger måtte man godta de små seierne.

«Får jeg se?»

«Er ikke så mye å se på…» sukket Langemann, «Benjamin dro det på plass igjen da vi kom tilbake til skuta og kunne spjelke det bedre.»

Sabeltann lot blikket sitt flakke mellom øynene og beinet til kvartermesteren. «Det er liv i beinet?»

«Ja, Benjamin mente på det. Sa det var helt grei både farge og varme på beinet. Den ene blodåren han visste å finne frem til slo også greit.»

«Bra.» nikket kapteinen, «Da kan vi slippe å måtte amputere.»

Langemann svelget hardt før han nikket, «Ja.»

Det var tydelig at de begge ønsket å unngå det temaet videre, så en stillhet vokste frem mellom dem og vedvarte i flere minutter.

«Det er best vi kommer oss bort herfra. Før den Blodtørstige skjønner at vi har kistene og har vendt tilbake til skuta.»

Langemann nikket, glad for at de hadde noe annet å snakke om. «Klart.»

«Jeg får gå opp og gi ordre.» sa kapteinen og skuldrene hans sank flere hakk, «Prøv å få deg noe god hvile om du kan.»

«Ai, ai…»

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Noen dager senere blåste det opp til et forferdelig uvær. Ikke helt på linje med de orkanene de hevdet å ha seilt i gjennom tidligere, men mer enn kraftig nok til å kreve alle menn på dekk. Vel, alle mann som ikke var hardt skadet. Men Langemann var ikke en til å snike seg unna sitt ansvar. Ikke engang når han kanskje burde. (Snike seg unna mindre oppgaver som andre like gjerne kunne gjøre, det var noe helt annet.)

Mot Kaptein Sabeltanns ordre, og Benjamins oppfordring, hadde han tvunget et par av de høyeste i mannskapet til å hjelpe ham opp på dekk. Hvor de klarte å plassere ham nesten komfortabelt et sted hvor han kunne rope ut ordre og korrigeringer.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

«Pelle, se til å få med deg på de korte beina! De andre kan ikke vente hele dagen på at du skal komme deg bort og hjelpe dem med å reve fokken!»

Han hadde i grunn mer enn nok med å bare holde seg fast. Til vanlig kunne han lett ha danset rundt på dekk i denne vinden og disse bølgene, men ikke nå. Han hadde allerede fôret fiskene et par ganger den formiddagen takket være den evinnelige dype pulseringen i det venstre kneet hans, samt de skarpe stikkene som kom nedenfor kneet dersom han var så uheldig å få leet på beinet. Akkurat der hvor beinet hadde forsøkt å stikke gjennom huden.

Den ene av de runde tvillingene gav fra seg et lite hyl før han nærmest snudde i luften og løp mot fokkseilet.

Spjelken Benjamin hadde fikset for ham føltes ikke som om den hjalp så mye, men han ante at det ville være verre å sitte med beinet løst.

Bølgene var riktig krappe. Og hver gang baugen av skuta smalt mot vannoverflaten krympet han seg i smerte. Det begynte å nærme seg en liten uke siden de hadde vært i land og han hadde ødelagt beinet. Det hadde øyeblikkelig gått opp for ham at dette var en skade han ikke ville kunne riste av seg før de kom til land, men det var først nå at han virkelig begynte å forstå hva det betydde også.

Magen hans prøvde enda en gang å vrenge seg. Ei heller denne gang som følge av Skalkens 'kulinariske overmot'. Nei, rett og slett grunnet det fordømte beinet hans.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Seilene var revet, og livet om bord på skuta var litt mer behagelig igjen, om Sabeltann så skulle si det selv.

Sjøen var fortsatt voldsom, men langt mindre enn hva han visste at damen lett håndtere.

Han klatret ned trappen til hvor skyggen hans satt oppå en skipskiste med ryggen lent opp mot kahytten. Han kastet et blikk bort på hvor Langemanns venstre bein lå og hvilte på en tønne med en taukveil på toppen for å forsøke å gjøre det mykere for ham. Den normalt solbrune mannen var omtrent bleikere enn seilene på skuta.

«Nå, hvordan går det?»

«Karene gjør jobben sin.» svarte Langemann med en grimase.

«Nei.» Ordet kom litt bråere enn hva kapteinen selv hadde regnet med, så han fulgte det opp med å legge en hånd på skulderen til sin beste mann, «Jeg mente, hvordan går det med _deg_?»

Langemann bet seg i leppen, før han lot hodet falle tilbake mot veggen bak ham. «Har hatt det bedre.»

«Har hatt det verre også, vel?»

«Etter all denne sjøen er jeg neimenn ikke sikker.» Det ble sagt med en tone som fortalte kapteinen at hans nestkommanderende så definitivt hadde kjent verre tidligere, men at han samtidig kunne ha problemer med å komme på akkurat når det skulle ha vært.

«Jeg foreslår at du tar de neste par dagene til å hvile. Samme hva som skjer her oppe. Det kan umulig være bra for deg å sjaue rundt her.»

«Sjaue, kæpten? Jeg har da ikke flyttet meg fra denne kista siden du og Benjamin hjalp meg bort hit sist.» Langemann ristet på hodet. «Å sitte her kan da ikke kalles sjauing.»

«Nei… Men beinet ditt er stygt skadet.» Kapteinens mørke øyebryn samlet seg mot midten i det han forsøkte å minne kvartermesteren på det faktum, «Det ville nok være best for både deg og beinet om du lå strak ut. -Og kanskje noe rom kunne døyve smertene tilstrekkelig til at du får deg noe søvn også.»

«Pøh…»

«Jeg hørte fra guttungen at du neppe hadde sovet hverken i natt eller natten før.»

Langemann så skamfullt ned mot dekket. «Søvnen bare ville ikke. Har ikke noe med beinet å gjøre.»

Sabeltann satte knyttnevene mot sidene sine og studerte sin nestkommanderende. «Begynner du å drømme før du sovner igjen?»

«Nei.» Langemann ristet på hodet, men nektet å i det hele tatt se opp mot Sabeltann, «Bare… Bare tenker litt for mye.»

«Åja?»

«Ja, altså…» Langemann ristet på hodet, «Jeg fløy et brev til Rosa…»

Kapteinen måtte tøyle seg for ikke å slippe løs et lite knis. Han kamuflerte det ved å kremte og nikke. «Ja?»

«Jeg sa at det meste var vel, men at jeg hadde vært uheldig og vridd kneet i en ur.» Langemann strakk på armene og forsøkte å knekke opp øvre del av ryggen sin. Han kjente alt for godt hvordan han hadde holdt så alt for mange muskler i spenn siden ulykken. «Dette er jo helt klart være noe verre enn hva jeg forespeilet henne.»

«Hun kommer til å være forberedt.»

Langemann ristet oppgitt på hodet, «Nei. Hun kommer til å forvente at jeg går fra skuta og drar litt på det ene beinet. Hun kommer ikke til å forvente at jeg trenger hjelp fra to voksne menn for å bevege meg. Jeg tenkte at siden vi hadde planlagt seks uker til med seilas ville jeg være nesten god når vi kom hjem. Men, jeg er takknemlig for at du korter ned denne tokten.»

«Jo.» korrigerte Sabeltann og blåste ut et sukk, «Jo, hun forventer noe ala det som er realiteten her.»

Langemann så opp på kapteinen med et spørrende blikk.

«Jeg sendte henne også et brev. Samme kveld som du ødela deg.»

«Hvorfor?»

«Noen måtte fortelle henne sannheten.» Sabeltann trakk på skuldrene, «Uten å pynte på det. Jeg visste du ikke ville gjøre det.»

«Jeg vet ikke om jeg skal være sint eller takknemlig.» Langemann ristet på hodet.

Sabeltann nikket, deretter tillot han seg å se rundt om på dekk. «Det vil være rolig her nå frem igjennom, la meg finne noen til å hjelpe deg ned under dekk igjen.»

«Neida kæpten… Jeg klarer meg greit her.» Han var ikke i stand til å skjule smerten som bredde seg ut over ansiktet.

«Ja, _du_ får prøve å tro på den løgnen. For jeg gjør det ikke.» humret Sabeltann før han foldet armene foran seg, «Du skal ned i ruffen, og du skal hvile. Det er en ordre.»

Langemann så ut som om han ønsket å protestere, men visste bedre.

«BENJAMIN! HIT!»

Benjamin så straks opp og fortet seg bort til hvor kapteinen og Langemann oppholdt seg.

«Ai, ai!» Benjamin slang hånden opp i en litt vindskjev honnør, men det kunne for all del være bølgene og vinden sin skyld denne gangen.

«Hjelp meg å få Langemann ned under dekk. Han må hvile.»

«-Jeg må ikke…»

«Jo. Det må du, og det SKAL du.» småbjeffet kapteinen.

Benjamin nikket til hva Sabeltann sa. «Hvilken side vil du at jeg skal støtte, kæpten?»

Kapteinen, som ikke ønsket å være den som direkte påførte Langemann ytterligere smerte så ned på den skadde mannen.

«Jeg tar styrbord side.» Konkluderte han før han stilte seg på Langemanns høyre side. Om han i det hele tatt hadde vurdert å si høyre var vanskelig å vite, han var stresset nok til at landkrabbe ordene hadde forsvunnet ut av hjernen hans på dette tidspunkt.

Benjamin nikket og stilte seg opp på venstre side.

De forsøkte straks å heise Langemann opp, men det endte ikke bedre enn det måtte. Langemann knurret og spyttet ed på en slik måte at de fleste andre sjørøverne ville ha rødmet.

«Ned?» Foreslo Benjamin og gløttet opp på Sabeltann som nikket.

Det tok lang tid før Langemann var i stand til å puste normalt nok til at kapteinen og Benjamin følte de kunne spørre om han var klar for et nytt forsøk.

Langemann skar fortsatt grimaser da han nikket forsiktig. «Beinet ned først.»

«Ja selvfølgelig…» sukket Benjamin, «Omforlatels. Jeg tenkte ikke.»

«Merket det.»

Benjamin grep forsiktig under tønnestaven som støttet opp bak beinet til Langemann, og om de to plankebitene de hadde fått tigget til seg fra skutas tømrer som støttet beinet sideveis. «Klar?»

Langemann nikket, og stålsatt seg.

Det gjorde ikke mindre vondt enn at den lange sjørøveren knurret og bet tennene sammen, samtidig som knokene hans ble hvite fordi han stammet nevene hardt om kanten på kistelokket han satt på.

«Omforlatels…»

Langemann veivet med hånden, frem til han klarte å forme ord. «Går fint.»

Både Sabeltann og Benjamin hevet brynene og så bort på hverandre, begge langt i fra overbevist om at det faktisk gikk fint.

«Er du klar for neste forsøk?» spurte Sabeltann, han lot en hånd hvile på Langemanns skulder for å vise støtte, og for å forhåpentligvis overføre noe styrke til kvartermesteren sin.

Langemann nikket.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Det var ikke enkelt å føre kvartermesteren ned under dekk for å hvile. Skulle man gå ut fra de lydene Langemann lagde var det langt i fra smertefritt heller.

Det verste var det første forsøket de gjorde på å komme seg ned trappen. Trappen var alt for smal til at de alle tre kunne gå skulder til skulder. Den var nesten i smaleste laget for to personer også, men det gikk. Løsningen ble den samme som sist gang, Benjamin gikk sidelengs ned trappen ved siden av Langemann, samtidig som Langemann brukte rekkverket på motsatt side til å støtte seg det ikke vært for at rekkverket på den venstre siden var løst og vinglete kunne han selv ha kommet seg ned trappen på egenhånd.

'_Sweating bullets'_ var begrepet en av de som seilte med skuta_ Fancy_ ville ha brukt til å beskrive hva Langemann gjorde da han nådde bunnen av trappa.

«Har du nok krefter igjen til å nå brisken?» spurte Sabeltann da alle tre trygt hadde kommet seg ned trappa. Det var godt de hadde en dagseng til slike tilfeller. Normalt sett ble den bare brukt til å skjule hengekøyer som ikke var i bruk og liknende i.

Andpusten og utslitt trakk Langemann på skuldrene, «Gi meg et øyeblikk…»

Sabeltann nikket, men tok plass under Langemanns høyre arm.

Det tok om lag et minutt før Langemann bestemt fylte lungene med luft og nikket. «Da kan vi forsøke.»

Benjamin tok et bedre grep om livet til den høye mannen, før de tre begynte å bevege seg mot brisken. «Vi tar det i ditt tempo.»

Det gikk sakte, men til slutt hadde de fått plassert Langemann på sengebrisken.

«Jeg kommer tilbake om en stund, når du har fått holdt deg i ro en stund.» Konstaterte Sabeltann med et par betryggende klapp mot Langemann sin skulder.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Det dunket infernalsk fra kneet og det skar i leggen hans, men det føltes en smule bedre nå som han lå nede. Enda så mye han hatet å innrømme det.

Det var ikke ofte han gledet seg til å gå i land. Det skjedde noen ganger da han var purung, i den tiden da han fortsatt fort kunne slite med sjøsyke når det bølget og stod på som verst, før han ble en garvet sjørøver. Det hadde skjedd ofte da Pinky var en smårolling, og han hadde lengtet hjem til hva han innerst inne tenkte på som gutten sin. Og han hadde også lengtet hjem til Rosa.

Men denne gangen var det så enkelt som at han lengtet etter fast bakke som ikke gynget.

Kapteinen holdt sitt ord og kom tilbake etter en stund. Benjamin tok seg også turen ned under dekk for å se til ham.

«Nå, hvordan står det til?»

«Litt bedre.» svarte Langemann, selv om han trakk litt på svaret.

«Kanskje det er som hvis man kutter seg i hånden?» grublet Benjamin, «Hvis du holder hånden ned så blør det mye. Holder du den opp blør det saktere.»

Langemann rynket på nesen, og Sabeltann snudde seg for å se rart på kanonéren.

«Ja, altså… Det blør vel inne under huden. Kan være det er det som gjør vondt.» Benjamin trakk på skuldrene, «Fordi blodet ikke har noe sted å gå selvfølgelig.»

Kaptein Sabeltann gryntet og stirret på Benjamin. «Hva vet vel du om det?»

«Jeg vet ikke. Bare kommer med teorier.»

«'Pasienten' har ikke så veldig lyst til å høre disse teoriene til en halvsløv tomskalle som plutselig tror han er en lege.» Knurret Langemann.

Benjamin unnskylte seg, før han tok inn synet av Langemann en ekstra gang. «Kanskje det vil bli enda bedre om vi får beinet ditt høyere opp?»

«Tror du?»

«Kanskje.»

Langemann sukket og så på det skadde beinet sitt, «Det vil bety at jeg må endre stilling på beinet?»

«Vi hjelper deg.» presset Sabeltann inn.

Langemann sukket, han var langt i fra overbevist om at idéen var god. «Før dere gjør noe som helst bør dere kanskje finne noe å hvile beinet mitt på etter at dere hjelper det høyere…»

«Ja.» Benjamin nikket, før han så bort på kapteinen, «Idéer?»

Svaret kom først et halvt minutt senere, «Vi kan bruke en skips sekk.»

«En skips sekk gjør ikke store forskjellen.» brummet kapteinen.

«Hva hvis vi stapper den med noe?»

«Som hva?» det kom nesten som et bjeff fra kapteinen, som om det var han som lå i smerter.

«Forslag… Hva med å bruke lappestykker til seilet til å stu i sekken?»

Kaptein Sabeltann så ned på Langemann og nikket, «Ja. Da gjør vi det. Benjamin, finn en sekk og noe seil stoff.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten!» nikket Benjamin før han skyndte seg av gårde.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

«Nei… Hvordan skal dette gå da?»

«Hva mener du Pysa?»

«Nei. Når vi skal seile hjem?» Pysa så mot døra ned til hvor Langemann hadde blitt beordret til å hvile. «Det er jo ALLTID Langemann som seiler oss inn mot Abra havn.»

Pelle så forskrekket bort på tvillingbroren, «Nå skal jeg si noe jeg aldri tror jeg har sagt før. Du har rett. Det er alltid han som fører den Sorte Dame gjennom det skumle farvannet inn til Abra havn.»

Pysa så om mulig enda reddere ut.

«Hvem skal sørge for at vi kommer trygt til havn nå da?» Pelle sukket, «Langemann kan jo ikke stå ved roret.»

«Nehei…» Pysa ristet oppgitt på hodet, «Det kan han ikke.»

«Vi må spørre Kaptein Sabeltann senere.»

Pysa nikket.

«Pysa…»

«Ja…»

«-Det er ikke morsomt å være enig med deg…»

«Helt enig Pelle.»

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Benjamin tvilte veldig på sitt eget forslag da Langemann så ut som om han skulle hoppe ut av sitt gode skinn der hvor han lå og vred seg i smerte da de løftet opp beinet hans for å stu den full-stappede skips sekken inn under leggen. Det hjalp heller ikke at han fikk høre noen splitter nye kombinasjoner av ord han regnet med at Pinky enda var for ung til å høre, selv om han hadde seilt med kaptein Sabeltann i noen år nå.

«Omforlatels…»

«Slutt med det j-» resten av ordet gled ut i en lyd som fikk halsen til Benjamin til å krible ved å bare høre den, «-a omforlatels tullet!»

«-Omforlatels.»

«Bare se til å bli ferdig! Litt kvikkere en svint!»

Sabeltann nikket til ham for å vise at han også tenkte at det kunne være fordelaktig å bare få alt dette unnagjort. «Prøv å slappe av Langemann, dette går så bra…»

«NEI.» Det var ikke overdrevent høylytt, men det var til gjengjeld bestemt, «Nei. Det går ikke bra.»

«Jo da.» forsøkte Benjamin.

«Dere tror ikke på dere selv en gang.» Langemann ristet på hodet, «Jeg er heldig om jeg kan gå innen neste år.»

«Sludder. Vi startet nettopp på den første vår måneden…» Kaptein Sabeltann strakte den ledige hånden opp for å gi sin beste mann enda et betryggende klapp på skulderen.

Det lynte i blikket til Langemann, «Ikke pynt på det! Alle i dette rommet vet at jeg kanskje aldri kommer til å gå uten støtte igjen.»

Langemann trodde han var forberedt. Han hadde tatt seg tid til å tenke over de mulige utfallene, og han hadde tillatt seg selv å virkelig føle på hvor mye de forskjellige utfallene skremte han på forskjellige måter. Det han ikke hadde tenkt på før akkurat nå var Sabeltann og Benjamins unnvikende blikk som bekreftet nettopp det han fryktet.

«Bare gå opp igjen.» Langemann sukket, «Jeg klarer meg her.»

Måten han sa det på gjorde det klart at det var ikke bare et enkelt forslag. Det var en forkledd ordre.

Normalt ville Sabeltann ha gjort et nummer ut av det å bli kommandert, selv av Langemann. Men han visste at det ikke ville hjelpe noen av dem om han begynte å fyre seg opp. Han hadde flere ganger tidligere sammenlignet en skadet Langemann med et skadeskutt rovdyr. Farlig.

«Vi ser til at noen kommer ned med noe mat og drikke senere.»

«Skalkens fordømte rottesuppe kan jeg styre meg for.»

«-Vi skal nok få til å finne noe annet.» sa Benjamin og trakk på skuldrene, i det han kastet et blikk bort på kapteinen, «Du trenger mat Langemann. Hva ville Rosa si om du kom hjem som en strek i landskapet?»

Benjamin forsto øyeblikkelig at han hadde sagt noe galt, uten at han hadde den fjerneste anelse om akkurat hva det skulle ha vært, i det det så ut til å gå ned en svart gardin for øynene til Langemann. Før han et halvt sekund senere pekte mot trappa opp og knurret.

«GÅ»

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Sjømenn med litt mer mellom ørene ville øyeblikkelig ha forstått at 'småproblemer' som ikke førte til øyeblikkelig død eller fordervelse ikke burde bli presentert til kapteinen i det han steget ut på dekk. Man burde helst ikke presentere noen problemer til kapteinen der og da.

Kapteinen så ut som om han var klar til å bite hodet av omtrent hvem som helst, og Benjamin som kom småløpende i hælene på kapteinen så ut som om han hadde sett Grusomme Gabriels spøkelse.

«Kæpten! Kæpten!» Pelle var den som ledet an, «Kæpten, vi har et problem!»

De overså helt det at kapteinen praktisk talt knurret mot dem, før de fortsatte.

«Kæpten, Langemann er skadet, hvem skal bringe oss trygt hjem til havna da?» Pelle var nesten vill i blikket.

«Det er så mange farlige skjær og grunner kæpten.» klynket Pysa, «Og det er ALLTID tåke rundt øya. Hvem andre enn Langemann kan trygt styre oss hjem?»

Kapteinen svarte ikke, han orket ikke. Alt han orket, og alt han egentlig hadde lyst til, var å snu seg mot de usle etterlikningene av noen pirater og brøle til. Så det var nettopp det han gjorde.

Tvillingene hoppet i været, og det føltes som et under da skuta ikke kantret, ettersom de begge oppholdt seg på babord side av skuta da de hoppet langt høyere enn noen noensinne hadde innbilt seg at karer med akkurat den fysikken kunne hoppe.  
Sabeltann regnet med at eneste grunnen til at det hadde gått godt var at bølgene i det øyeblikket jobbet med dem og ikke mot dem.

Deretter fløy de til hver sin side for å gjemme seg.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Han følte seg som en kronidiot. Han visste ikke hvorfor han hadde bjeffet til mot Benjamin slik han hadde. Det var som om noen andre hadde tatt over kroppen hans i det sekund og bestemt at Rosa var et ikke-tema.

Også Rosa da, Rosa som han lengtet så etter.

Om ikke beinet i seg selv gjorde mer enn vondt nok, så måtte han også ligge der og skamme seg over oppførselen sin. Nei, det var slettest ikke rettferdig.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

«Pinky!»

«Ai, ai, kæpten!» Pinky var foran ham før Sabeltann hadde fått sukk for seg.

«Jeg har et veldig viktig oppdrag til deg.»

Pinky gav et lite nikk som tilsa at han var klar for å høre ordren.

«Du har stelt for Langemann tidligere, ikke sant?»

«Ja, men du må nok være mer nøyaktig.»

«Da Langemann kom hjem fra Kapp det gode håp med høyre arm bundet tett til kroppen, du så til at han ble frisk da?»

Pinky trakk på skuldrene, «Jeg hjalp til, Rosa gjorde det meste, jeg var bare 7 år.»

«Men det har skjedd flere ganger, at Langemann har kommet hjem skadet.»

Pinky nikket.

«Du har tatt deg av ham.»

Pinky nikket igjen.

«Og han tolererer deg?» Sabeltann studerte ansiktet til Pinky nøye, «Når han er slik som nå, mener jeg.»

«Man må jo være mer forsiktig med hva man sier, men ja.»

«Godt.» Sabeltann nikket til seg selv, «Kan du lage mat?»

«Jeg er ikke flink på store kvanta.»

Kaptein Sabeltann fnyste, «Hadde ikke du sett ut til å bli en fordømrade god sjørøver, så hadde jeg byttet ut den udugelige kokken vår med deg for lenge siden. Han kan ikke lage mat i det hele tatt.»

Pinky flirte litt, «Takk kæpten.»

«Det jeg vil frem til, kan du slenge i sammen noe som kvartermesteren orker å spise? Hvis råvarene vi har kan ende opp som noe slikt.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten! Det skal jeg nok få til!»

«Godt. For han er ikke på humør der nede.»

Pinky nikket.

«Og hvis du kan, så har han sikkert godt av selskap når han skal spise.»

«Så du vil jeg skal vente der nede til han er ferdig med å spise?»

«Eller til du blir lei av å være der. –Eller til jeg kaller deg opp på dekk igjen. Forstått?»

«Forstått!»

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Pinky kunne ikke noe for at han følte seg litt nervøs da han en drøy halvtime senere tok med seg den maten han hadde klart å mikse i sammen med ned til Langemann.

Han visste at det ikke var 'sunt' å overraske Langemann, så han gav seg til kjenne allerede da han var halvveis nede i trappa. «Langemann, er du våken?»

«Ja, hva skulle jeg ellers være?»

Pinky valgte å ikke svare på spørsmålet, «Jeg har med noe mat.»

«Ikke rottesuppe vel?»

«Ingen rotte i dette måltidet. Lover.» Smilte Pinky da han steget ned på dørken. «Pannebrød og egg. Sånn som du lagde da jeg var liten.»

Smilet som møtte ham lovet vel.

«Jeg håper det smaker godt nok til at du får spist litt.»

«Det ser veldig godt ut.»

Pinky smilte, «Hvordan går det med beinet ditt?»

Langemann skar en grimase, «Enda så mye jeg hater å innrømme det, så tror jeg at Benjamin kan være inne på noe når det gjelder det med at det gjør vondt fordi det blør på innsida. Det virker som om det er bra å ha beinet høyt.»

«Det er bra, at dere har funnet noe som hjelper litt.»

Langemann nikket.

«Snakker om Benjamin… Han så forskremt ut da han kom seg opp på dekk igjen sist.»

«Ja, jeg burde gi ham en unnskyldning. Jeg… Jeg var noe urimelig.»

«Ja?»

«Ja, han ville bare hjelpe. Men det fordømte beinet gir meg dårlig humør, og jeg vet ikke hvorfor men da han nevnte Rosa… Så… Ja…»

«Så ble du sinna?»

Langemann trakk på skuldrene, «Jeg ble morsk i alle fall.»

«-Men du ser ikke ut til å være i dårlig humør nå…»

Et vennlig smil flakket over Langemanns ansikt, «Pinky, det er jo ikke mulig for meg å være i dårlig humør når du er her.»

«Jeg kan nå huske at du har vært sinna noen ganger…»

«Vel, det har vel oftest vært redd på dine vegne, men det kan ha sett ut som sinne.»

Pinky nikket, «Ja, jeg har kanskje funnet på mye dumt…»

«Ikke mer enn oss andre, når alt kommer til alt.» blunket Langemann.

Pinky ville nok aldri få vite hvor nær han hadde vært ved å si 'det ligger til familien', eller 'akkurat som faren din'. Og Langemann var ikke helt sikker på hvilken familie eller hvilken far han hadde ment om han hadde sagt det heller.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Det gikk noen dager hvor kapteinen hadde beordret ham til å holde sengen, og gitt alle de andre i mannskapet beskjed om at det å hjelpe Langemann opp på dekk ville føre til planken. Vel, bortsett fra om det var prekære behov som måtte etterkommes.

Sabeltann var nede hos ham flere ganger til dagen for å høre hvordan det gikk med ham, og for å slå av en prat nå og da.

«Guttungen gjør det godt.» smilte Sabeltann, mest til seg selv, «Det var en god idé du hadde da du foreslo å la ham steppe inn for deg.»

Langemann nikket, mer stolt enn hva han ønsket å vise. Han visste hva '_guttungen'_ var god for. «Vel, han er den i mannskapet som leser best. Så selv om han også er den yngste, tenkte jeg det kunne være et naturlig valg.»

Kapteinen nikket.

«Dessuten er han ikke så ung lengre heller. Han ble femten i fjor.»

Sabeltann flirte litt, «Ja, vi glemmer vel det litt bort ettersom vi selv blir eldre.»

Langemann nikket.

«Mannskapet hører på ham også.» la kapteinen til, «Det er sjelden vare at de hører på yngre gutter.»

Langemann nikket igjen, «Han har seilt med oss i flere år nå, mannskapet har sett hva han duger til. Det hjelper sikkert.»

«Ja, det er klart.»

Stillheten bredde seg om dem igjen, og varte lenge nok til at Langemann hadde rukket å telle over alle plankene i taket.

«Du, jeg tenkte…» begynte Sabeltann, «Gutten er flink, men det er en oppgave jeg ikke tror han er klar for alene enda.»

«Hvilken da?»

«Vi seiler inn mot Abra i morgen kveld. Hvis vi hjelper deg opp på dekk, og steller i stand en god sitteplass for deg, kan du guide guttungen til å lede oss hjem?»

«Klart det, kæpten.» Et smil spratt opp på leppene hans, «Bare si når.»

«Godt.»

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

«Det er slett ikke alle kapteinen lar styre dama inn mot land…» blunket Benjamin og dyttet til skulderen til Pinky, «Du bør være stolt.»

Pinky så opp mot roret, «Han har ikke sluppet meg til enda…»

«Nei, men alle vet at det blir deg som skal styre skuta inn mot Abra.»

«Jeg er litt nervøs.»

«Det skjønner jeg godt. Men du kommer til å klare deg fint. Langemann skal jo passe på.»

Pinky nikket, «Heldigvis.»

«Bare vent å se, hele byen kommer til å være samlet og klappe for deg.»

Pinky smilte litt beskjedent, «Bare hvis jeg faktisk klarer å lede damen trygt inn til havn.»

«Klart du klarer det.»

«Det blir litt feil at det ikke er Langemann som styrer da.»

«Nei, hvorfor det?» Benjamin skjønte hva gutten mente, «Det er på tide at noen andre lærer seg hvordan vi skal komme hjem. Sånn som nå er det litt dumt at det bare er Langemann som kjenner og husker alle skjæra…»

Pinky nikket enda en gang, «Ja, det hadde vært smart om det var to-tre i mannskapet som kunne det.»

«Vel, nå blir jo du andremann.»

«Pinky!» Sabeltanns stemme runget ut over dekk, «Kom opp hit!»

Pinky spratt opp, «Ai, ai, kæpten!»

Deretter løp han opp på poopdekket for å møte kapteinen.

«Kan du ta neste skift ved roret?» Det var ikke et spørsmål, det var en ordre, «Nord-Vest, 50 grader.» (1)

«Ai, ai!»

«Flott, da går jeg ned til Langemann. Hvis du må ha tak i meg, så får du rope på en av karene og få de til å hente meg.»

Pinky nikket, og Sabeltann begynte å gå i retning av ruffen. Pinky tok plass ved roret.

Kaptein Sabeltann hadde knapt gått inn døra ned mot ruffen før Benjamin klatret opp til Pinky, «Der ser du, det tok ikke lang tid.»

Pinky nikket og så mot kompassrosa og bekreftet kursen for seg selv. «Ja.»

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Benjamin gikk også ned etter en stund.

«Hvordan går det med guttungen?» var det første han hørte, «Har han klart den første halvtimen uten problemer?»

«Det går helt flott!» svarte han kjapt, «Jeg ville bare sjekke åssen det går med Langemann.»

«Ganske likt som de siste femti gangene du har sett til meg.» det ble sagt med et klassisk skjevt Langemann smil. Et av de avslappede, jeg er trygg på meg selv, smilene. Sant, nå var det nok heller i et forsøk på å gjøre situasjonen mer avslappet for dem alle.

«Bare la meg sjekke foten din…»

Langemann gjorde en elegant bevegelse med den ene hånden for vise Benjamin at han hadde fri adgang til den skadede foten hans.

Benjamin fjernet forsiktig pleddet han hadde lagt rundt foten til Langemann, både for at han ikke skulle fryse på foten og for å gi litt ekstra støtte. Han overså ikke at Langemann faktisk holdt pusten så snart hendene hans nærmet seg ullteppet.

«Si ifra hvis jeg gjør noe som gjør ekstra vondt.» minnet Benjamin om i det han la ullteppet til side.

«Åh, du kommer nok til å høre det…» bet Langemann ut, «-Hvis det skjer.»

Benjamin nikket og satte seg ned på kne ved siden av beinet, for å minimere sjansen for å miste balansen og påføre Langemann ekstra smerte. Hele beinet hadde nå rukket å hovne opp, men det var ekstra hovent nær kneet og ved ankelen. Han lot han hendene sine gli inn rundt foten til Langemann.

Blåmerkene nedover beinet var spektakulære. Benjamin var omtrent sikker på at området rundt det bruddet som de visste om var mettet med blod, det kunne ikke bli mørkere blå-lilla før det kunne regnes som svart, men det så ikke ut som den _farlige_ typen svart. Området rundt Langemanns ankel ville ha kommet på en god andreplass om det hadde vært et mesterskap i bloduttredelser.

«Kjennes bra ut.» blunket han opp mot både Langemann og Sabeltann, «Foten er ikke unaturlig kald, så det er bra.»

«Nå har det nå vært et teppe rundt den hele tiden.»

«Tro meg, hadde den ville bli kald så hadde den blitt det.»

Sabeltanns øyne smalnet, «Hva får deg til å være så sikker?»

«Dødt blir kaldt samme hvor mye man pakker det inn.» sa Benjamin og kikket bort et lite sekund, «Så det et par ganger før du hyret meg.»

Langemann nikket, han skjønte at det sikkert ikke var lurt å presse Benjamin for mye på akkurat det. Han ønsket heller ikke å tenke på hvordan dette kunne ende opp med å gå.

Benjamin lot to fingre vandre mot toppen av risten, og stoppet da han kjente pulsen slå tydelig mot fingrene hans. Han visste at det skulle være mulig å kjenne pulsen rett bak innsiden av ankelen også, men den var mye vanskeligere for ham å finne. Han hadde flere ganger prøvd på sine egne friske bein uten hell, så han valgte å ikke plage Langemann med å famle rundt i tilnærmet blinde.

«Det kjennes bra ut dette også.» han kostet på seg et smil. Så kom han på noe en av de eldre karene på skipet hadde klaget over ved en gammel skade den gang han fortsatt seilte med uniform, «Du kjenner når jeg tar på foten din, ikke sant?»

Langemann tiltet hodet til sides og la på en usikker grimase, «For det meste.»

«Noe sted du ikke kjenner?»

«Når du stryker fingrene over innsida av leggen er det som om du like gjerne kunne ha gjort det på noen andre.» Langemann trakk på skuldrene, «Jeg ser det, men… Kjenner det gjør jeg ikke.»

«Her?» spurte han og lot fingrene vandre opp mot området Langemann hadde beskrevet.

«Ja.»

Benjamin lot fingrene lett gli over huden, forsiktig så det ikke skulle gjøre vondt hvis han traff et område som viste seg å være ømt. «Kan du si ifra når du kjenner noe?»

Langemann nikket, og Benjamin gjorde et forsøk på å kartlegge omfanget av lammelsen.

«Der.»

«Så litt over midt på leggen.» kommenterte Benjamin før han endret retning, «Og mot fremsida av leggen da?»

Det var nesten spennende. Til og med kapteinen satt og studerte fingrene til Benjamin mot Langemanns legg på et intenst nivå.

«Der!» utbrøt Langemann med et gisp, «Kjenner det veldig der.»

Det plutselige lille utbruddet fikk både Benjamin og kapteinen til å krype sammen i sympati-smerter.

Benjamin beklaget seg og lot fingrene gli tilbake til det lamme området. «Baksiden av leggen kan vi sjekke senere en gang, når beinet er bedre. Foten da?»

«Kjenner ikke innsida av ankelen, men kjenner resten.»

Benjamin beveget hånden ned mot ankelen for å teste hvor Langemann kunne kjenne noe, «Si ifra.»

Langemann nikket, og omtrent fire-fem centimeter foran der hvor ankelknokkelen til vanlig ville ha vært videste punkt nikket Langemann, «Der.»

Benjamin nikket.

«Tror du det vil si at jeg ikke kommer til å kunne bevege foten normalt?»

Benjamin trakk på skuldrene, «Jeg seilte med en gammel kar, som ung hadde han brukket beinet stygt. Han verket en del, og omtrent halvparten av leggen hadde han ikke skinnfølelse i, men det spilte ikke noen rolle for hvordan han bevegde foten. -Du kan være heldig.»

Langemann nikket, «Da håper vi på hell og lykke.»

Benjamin nikket samtidig som han strakk seg etter ullteppet igjen. Det at han også visste om gamle seilere som ikke hadde førlighet i en lam kroppsdel i det hele tatt som følge av en enkelt skade nevnte han ikke.

Han pakket foten forsiktig inn, og passet på at Langemann hadde det så behagelig som var mulig under omstendighetene.

«Vi begynner innseilingen i morgen, ikke sant?» spurte Langemann og så opp på Sabeltann.

«Det stemmer.» kapteinen nikket, «Vi får stelle i stand en behagelig sitteplass for deg i løpet av kvelden i dag eller morgen formiddag.»

I det Langemann skulle til å nikke slo skipsklokken to slag for å signalisere at de var en time ute i det pågående skiftet.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Det var spennende å få styre skuta helt alene. Han hadde styrt henne ute på rom sjø tidligere også, men da hadde alltid en av de mer erfarne stått i nærheten og passet på.

Ikke engang Lech fulgte med på hva han gjorde, enda han faktisk var oppe på dekk.

Han sjekket kursen ofte.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Rosa hadde det ikke med å uroe seg unødvendig. Hun pleide å være stolt av hvor godt hun håndterte de fleste situasjoner. Nei, det siste folk kunne kalle henne var ei nervøs fjolle.

Men hun hadde ikke fått ro på seg siden brevduen til Kaptein Sabeltann hadde levert henne dette brevet. Brevet som fortalte henne at Langemann hadde skadet seg i løpet av toktet, at han hadde utløst en felle av et eller annet slag som hadde ødelagt ham. til og med pådratt ham et stygt brudd. Det satt skaden litt i perspektiv det at Sabeltann skrev at de valgte å sette kursen hjemover øyeblikkelig.

Hun kunne ikke annet enn å tenke på Langemann. Hun likte ikke tanken på at han hadde det vondt, slettest ikke. Hun var nesten redd for hvordan dette ville gå for ham, han var jo alltid så aktiv. Hvordan skulle han klare å holde seg i ro lenge nok for at dette skulle gro? Nei, hun fikk rett og slett vondt i magen av å tenke på det.

Og det hjalp ikke at hun kom til å tenke på at det kunne gå verk i skaden heller. Kaptein Sabeltann hadde ikke beskrevet bruddet annet enn at det var stygt. Hun visste ikke om det betydde at det var en stygg feilstilling eller om bein stakk ut av beinet hans.

Det var derimot typisk Langemann at hun to dager senere fikk et brev fra ham. Han hadde tydeligvis ikke fått med seg endringen av planene, og hadde beregnet et lengre seilas. Han hadde innrømmet at han var skadet, men han hadde gitt en mye mildere versjon enn Sabeltann.

Hun kunne omtrent ikke vente til hun så den Sorte Dame seile inn mot havn og hun kunne se Langemann med sine egne øyne.

Hvis hun skulle være helt ærlig så hun nesten frem til å kunne ta vare på ham en stund fremover. Selv om han neppe kunne være i stand til fysiske utskeielser, kunne hun ikke se bort i fra at sykeoppholdet kunne føre med seg litt kvalitetstid som de begge hadde lengtet etter.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Neste kveld fikk han hjelp opp på poopdekket. Forflyttingen gjorde så vondt at han fryktet at han skulle ha besvimt, men det gikk.

Det var godt å vite at Pinky visste hva som ville møte ham. I starten da han begynte å være med på tokt hadde han valgt å sitte i nærheten hele natten for å se på Langemann navigere inn mot det usynlige land. Langemann likte både selskapet og det at Pinky viste interesse for å lære så mye.

Det stakk litt å se Pinky stå ved roret også. Han var nå femten og hadde virkelig strukket ut i løpet av det siste året. De barnslige ansiktstrekkene begynte å maskeres av mer voksne trekk, gutten begynte også å få noe som han kunne barbere et par ganger i måneden. Det var nesten skremmende hvor lik han var til Morgan.

Han så omtrent identisk ut til hvordan Morgan hadde sett ut da Langemann først ble kjent med ham.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Utover natten ble det klarere og klarere for Langemann at han egentlig ikke hadde behøvd å være der. Pinky husket det meste, og hadde allerede evnen til å tenke seg frem til de rette valgene.

Så i stedet for å måtte rette på Pinky til stadighet, fikk de muligheten til mimre, fleipe og fortelle gamle skrøner.

«Et tokt du skulle vært med på skjedde i 1705.» smilte Langemann opp mot stjernene. «Vi seilte til Filipinene.»

«Åja?»

Langemann nikket, «Etter at vi hadde funnet skatten skattekartet vårt ledet oss til, lot kaptein Sabeltann oss få en uke hvor vi ankret opp og bare slappet av.»

«Gjorde han det?»

«Ja.» smilte Langemann, «Jeg trenger vel ikke å si at de fleste i mannskapet gikk i land?»

Pinky flirte.

«Odin fant seg til og med et damemenneske. Kanskje et par av de andre også gjorde det.»

«Hæ? Gjorde Odin det?»

«Ja.» Langemann lo også, «Men, det var i den tiden da han fortsatt var ved sine fulle… La oss si sine fulle fire.»

«Ikke fem?»

«Nei, så langt tror jeg ikke vi skal tillate oss å gå. Helt normal har han aldri vært.»

Pinky smilte mot nattemørket.

«Det var bare så vidt vi fikk Odin med på skuta da vi skulle seile videre. Ja, Benjamin også for så vidt.»

«Begge to?»

«Ja.» Langemann humret, «Benjamin hadde tatt seg litt for hardt ut på en fest med noen av de lokale. Jeg husker ikke hva drikken de hadde heter lengre, men den smakte godt.»

«-Og Benjamin er glad i en god fest?»

«Akkurat.»

De lo litt begge to, før Pinky igjen så mot Langemann, «Gleder du deg til å se Rosa igjen?»

Langemann nikket, «Ja. Men jeg gruer meg litt også.»

«Hvorfor det?»

«Nei, jeg er jo ikke akkurat noe spennende når jeg må holde meg i ro på denne måten… Og hun blir sikker oppgitt over meg.»

«Rosa?» Pinky flirte, «Hun kommer nok til å ha stor medlidenhet for deg. Og hvem vet? Kanskje dere kan utnytte det at ingen kan kreve at du gjør all verdens oppgaver i noen uker?»

Et lite drømmende smil rykket i munnvikene til Langemann. Om han så måtte holde sengen i noen uker, så var det jo verre mennesker å ha til å se etter ham. Han lot seg drømme bort et lite øyeblikk, til vakre Rosa og de flotte øyene hennes.

«Langemann… Langemann?»

«Hæ?»

«Du svarte ikke…»

«På hva da?»

Pinky lo, han skjønte nok hva som hadde foregått. «Nei, nå kan du lure…»

«Pinky…»

«Jeg bare lurte på hvor lenge du har elsket henne.»

Det var godt at det var nokså mørkt ute, for selveste Langemann kunne ikke ha det på seg at han rødmet av det spørsmålet. Han måtte svelge et par ganger før han fant stemmen sin igjen og kunne svare. «Det er mange år nå…»

«Det er vel det.» nikket Pinky.

«Jeg visste allerede første gang jeg så henne at hun var helt spesiell.» innrømte Langemann, «Jeg har vel elsket henne siden, i større eller mindre grad.»

Pinky smilte. «Har du noen gang tenkt på å fri til henne?»

Langemann snøftet, «Passer ikke at sjørøvere gifter seg _vett'u_…»

Pinky trakk på skuldrene, «Hvorfor ikke?»

«Det bare går ikke… Kjenner du noen ekte sjørøvere som bærer giftering kanskje?»

«Nei… I grunn ikke.»

«Der ser du…»

Pinky trakk på skuldrene, «Dere kunne jo bli de første…»

Langemann smilte mot mørket. Den tanken var kanskje ikke helt dum, de ble jo ikke yngre med årene.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Det grydde mot morgen og nærmet seg enden av dobbeltskiftet de hadde hatt ved roret.

«Nå ser jeg Abra!»

Langemann kikket opp, og riktig nok kunne han skimte silhuetten av den store vulkanen, «Ja, det gjør du! Da når vi Abra havn innen lunsjtider da!»

«Da blir mannskapet fornøyd!» smilte Pinky, «Når de kan spise hos Bella og Gusto i stedet for det Skalken lager.»

«Ja, gjett om!»

«Og så kan vi snart gå og legge oss. Hjemme.»

Langemann nikket, «Det er nok fare for at du må hjelpe kapteinen med noen få ting, men det tar nok ikke så lang tid.»

«Hæ?»

«Du stepper inn for meg nå må du huske, Sabeltann gir deg sikkert en ordre eller to når vi når kaia. Og så får du landlov når du har sett til at de tingene blir gjort.»

Pinky tenkte seg om, så nikket han, «Ja, stemmer det.»

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Lech hadde tatt over roret like før de skulle bukte seg inn mot selve havna. Han hadde gratulert Pinky med en vel overstått første-innseiling, før han hadde stilt seg opp for å gjøre resten av jobben. Langemann syntes det hyggelig gjort. Pinky fortjente virkelig skryt etter den innseilingen.

Brygga med alle Abra havns innbyggere var til vanlig et vakkert syn, men i dag var det enda mer kjærkomment enn til vanlig. Det ville vært lett for ham å innrømme det i dag om noen hadde spurt.

Vakrest av alt var Rosa, der hun stod og ventet med de andre.

Han kjente med ett et sug i magen, som om bakken hadde forsvunnet under ham. Nei, han var vel ikke like godt forberedt som det han hadde ønsket å være.

Hun så ham og vinket. Han kjente at det stakk bak øynene, og vinket tilbake med et forsiktig smil.

Nede på dekket hadde kaptein Sabeltann kommet frem fra lugaren sin. Han utførte en liten monolog om hvordan toktet hadde gått, og hvilke prøvelser de hadde blitt utsatt for. Langemann fulgte egentlig ikke med, han var opptatt med å se på Rosa.

Det var først da han hørte Pinky sitt navn bli sagt at han rettet blikket mot kapteinen og Pinky. Sabeltann hadde hånden sin plassert på Pinkys skulder og skrøt av hvor godt han hadde gjort det da de skulle seile inn mot det Usynlige Land. Folkemassen klappet og jublet, Langemann var ikke dårligere.

Deretter gav kapteinen noen ordre til mannskapet, og det vanlige virvaret utfoldet seg før Pinky var den som rettet seg opp og sendte Pelle og Pysa ned i ruffen, fikk Benjamin til å slutte å bare lene seg mot stormasta og sendte Isak av gårde med ei tønne.

Under et minutt senere stod Benjamin, Lech og Pinky oppe ved Langemann, klare for å hjelpe ham ned til brygga.

«Ga ikke kapteinen deg ordre?»

«Joa…» nikket Pinky.

«Ja, skal du ikke følge Pelle og Pysa opp til skattekammeret?»

«Første ordren var å få deg hjem så du kunne hvile.» Pinky trakk på den ene skulderen, «Sist jeg sjekket var det en fordel å gjøre oppgavene i riktig rekkefølge.»

Langemann nikket, «Ja, men han pleier jo alltid å frakte gullet opp til skattekammeret først.»

«Ikke når hans mest betrodde mann er skadet.» blunket Pinky, «Er du klar?»

Langemann ofret et lite smil og nikket. «Ja, så klar som jeg kan bli.»

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

De stoppet opp da de kom ned på brygga, Pinkys idé. Han lot Rosa få hilse ordentlig på dem alle. Benjamin og Lech fikk noen hyggelige nikk og smil, Pinky fikk den moderlige klemmen han pleide å få, og Langemann fikk en lenge etterlengtet klem og et raskt kyss på kinnet.

«Best vi fortsetter snart.» sa Benjamin, «Det begynner å bli litt tungt å løfte deg.»

Langemann nikket.

«Godt det ikke er Pelle eller Pysa som har skadet seg…» sa Lech på en så tørr måte at det fremkalte latter hos alle de andre.

«Ja, det er jaggu godt.» flirte Benjamin, «Da hadde du ikke sett meg bære i alle fall.»

«Ja, nå følte jeg meg nesten beæret.» flirte Langemann, «Men, jeg er fullt for det å komme oss av gårde. Jeg ser frem til å strekke ut på senga.»

Benjamin og Lech nikket.

Rosa nikket også, «Er det greit om jeg blir med opp? Så kan jeg få sett til at du har noe å drikke i nærheten, kanskje også at du får deg noe mat?»

«Jo, det ville bare være hyggelig det.»

Så gikk de av gårde. Rosa ledet og åpnet dører langs veien. Pinky støttet det spjelkede beinet og Benjamin og Lech bar Langemann på kongestol.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Så snart de hadde fått plassert Langemann i sengen sin, sjekket Benjamin at alt sto bra til med beinet hans igjen.

Rosa fikk nesten sjokk da hun så hvordan Langemanns bein så ut når de fikk brettet det oppskårne buksebenet til side. Hun dekket munnen sin med den ene hånden, den andre armen hennes slynget instinktivt rundt midjen hennes i en en-persons klem.

«Det går greit, Rosa.»

Rosa så opp og fant Langemanns blikk. Han fulgte opp forsøket på å berolige henne med å blunke til henne, og på en eller annen merkelig måte funket det også. Hun kjente at skuldrene hennes senket seg et lite grann.

Benjamin nikket før han pakket inn beinet igjen, «Alt ser fortsatt bra ut.»

Langemann nikket.

«Jeg kommer tilbake senere med legen. Kanskje han kan lage en bedre spjelk.»

Langemann nikket.

«Da tenker jeg at vi karene går, og lar deg få litt hvile.» sa Benjamin og blunket til Langemann, noe som fikk mannen til å flire litt.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Mennene hadde knapt rukket å forlate huset før Rosa satt øyene i Langemann, «Hvordan klarte du dette?»

«Blodtørstige Peter var også på jakt etter den samme skatten som vi så etter. De hadde hengt opp en tømmerstokk som ville svinge ned når utløseren ble trippet.» Langemann sukket, «Jeg var den som ble truffet.»

Rosa skiftet vekten fra det ene beinet til det andre, «Og de hang den opp i kne høyde?»

Langemann nikket.

«Var ikke det litt rart da?»

«Jo, men jeg begynner å lure på om de satt den opp for å skade.» Langemann klødde seg i bakhodet, «At de bare ville vite at noen kom til å oppleve mye smerte, lenge.»

«Ja, det kan jo høres ut som noe han ville ha gjort.»

Langemann nikket, «Men kan du ikke komme hit og sette deg ned?» Foreslo langemann og klappet en hånd på det ledige området ved siden av ham. «Du ser også ut som om du kunne trenge å slappe av litt.»

Rosa flirte litt og gikk bort til sengekanten.

Senga passet veldig godt til to personer, og Langemann lå inn mot veggen. Hun visste at sengebunnen ikke villegynge om hun krabbet oppi sengen, de hadde jo testet den senga sammen en rekke ganger tidligere.

«Kom igjen…»

Hun smilte litt og satt seg ned ved siden av ham. Han strakte en arm opp og guidet henne ned mot seg. Hun fulgte med ned og endte opp med å hvile hodet mot skulderen hans.

«Du kunne trenge et bad…» sa hun og rynket litt på nesen.

Langemann lo, «Du har nok rett, men et skikkelig bad blir det nok ikke på en stund.»

«Jeg kan finne et par kluter…»

«Det hadde vært fint. Men holder du ut det å bare ligger her en liten stund?»

Rosa flirte, «Jeg er ganske vandt med sjøfolk, så det skal jeg nok klare.»

Langemann smilte og lente hodet over for å kysse Rosas panne. Hun smilte og strakk seg opp for å plassere et kyss nær munnen hans. Deretter la hun seg bedre til rette ved siden av ham.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

Benjamin kom tilbake flere timer senere og fant dem liggende slik. Langemann lå med haken lent mot Rosas hode, han hadde den høyre armen rundt Rosa og hans høyre hånd hvilte mot Rosas midje. Rosa hadde hodet lent mot Langemanns skulder, og en arm drapert over Langemanns mage.

Siden det var første gang siden Langemann hadde blitt skadet at det så ut til at kvartermesteren klarte å slappe av skikkelig av, valgte Benjamin å snu uten å vekke dem. Han kunne komme tilbake senere.

**_KAPTEINSABELTANNKAPTEINSABELTANN_**

_(1) Fant bildet av en skips-kompassrose fra 1710. Gradeinndelingen gikk ikke rundt fra 0 til 360 grader slik som de absolutt fleste kompass i dag. Kompasset hadde da null grader i nord og syd, og nitti grader i øst og vest._

**Takk for denne gang ;)**


End file.
